


Say You're Mine

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Jealous Sylvain Jose Gautier, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Which Felix is struggling to handle, he's kinda being a tsundere but? When isn't he, if you squint? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: It's revealed that Sylvain has a little bit of a jealous side. Felix loves it, specifically because it makes Sylvain all the more assertive.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Say You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly horny for Sylvain Jose Gautier. Please take this porn offering

The bustling club life isn’t quite for Felix. Sure, for someone like Sylvain, who spent many years picking up anyone he found pretty, there’s a lot of appeal. Or for those who enjoy drinks, or dancing, or … people in general. Felix doesn’t tick any of those boxes.

And so, with the night still rather young, the two are almost home after Felix’s attempt at being sociable.

“What a wild night, while also being in bed by ten,” says Sylvain, a slight teasing tone to his voice. Felix huffs.

“Well, I’m _sorry_ that I utterly despise everyone there.”

“Not everyone. You were happy to catch up with our friends.”

Felix hums. “They’re different. It’s other people I couldn’t stand. People shouting at the top of their lungs, laughing—”

“This just in: people can no longer laugh in the proximity of Felix.”

“Not when they sound like a dying cat.”

Sylvain laughs, a far more pleasant sound than what else Felix has heard that evening, and it urges a smile out of Felix, too. “All right, fair point.”

“And yeah, I can appreciate people are enjoying themselves, and I’d expect it to be loud. But it’s so _excessive._ Not to mention the fact that I hate random people flirting with me.”

The grin on Sylvain’s face is replaced with a scowl. “Ugh. The way he ogled at you—”

“Yeah. I was going to punch him.”

“Not if I got there first.” A hand has sneaked itself around Felix’s waist, bringing him that little closer. The latter rolls his eyes.

“Jealous? After how much you used to flirt with people?”

“Not jealous.” Sylvain’s smile returns when Felix’s raises an eyebrow. “All right, maybe a little. But I mostly just don’t want sleazy guys thinking it’s okay to hit on you. Especially not when it’s obvious you’re with me.”

“Well, that’s probably why he did it. Saw I like guys and then thought he’d steal me off you or whatever.” Felix’s head rises, a familiar apartment complex coming into view. “Ah, here already. Good. I’ve had enough of other people for a week.”

Sylvain seems to enjoy any reminder that he’s not on the list of people who drain Felix’s social energy. He brings Felix a little closer, pressing a kiss down on his head. The latter mumbles something about being in public. Although in reality, he probably doesn’t mind all that much anymore.

Felix is soon unlocking their front door. He removes his shoes as Sylvain enters after him, followed by the cool breeze of early spring. It’s blocked out as Sylvain closes the door.

Without a second to lose, Felix’s back is against a wall, Sylvain’s lips crashed against his.

Felix blinks. His hands merely hover in the air out of surprise. The moment he gathers himself and wraps his arms around Sylvain’s neck, a tongue has slipped against his mouth. He’s pushed back further into the wall. And those hands, just as greedy as Sylvain’s lips, aren’t unforgotten. One buries into his hair to keep his head in place. The other runs over his hips, squeezing at his backside.

Still taken aback, Felix cannot hold in the purr against Sylvain’s lips, arms bringing him that little closer. It’s not until Sylvain’s leg creeps between his own to separate them that he breaks the kiss.

“Nothing like not taking a moment to settle down, huh?”

“Sorry.”

“God, don’t apologise, idiot. You’re just,” Felix’s breath hitches as Sylvain’s lips find his neck; apparently, the moment of confirmation that this is all fine with Felix is enough to urge him on, “being even more of a horny bastard than usual. Not even had a cup of tea.”

There’s a grin against his neck before Sylvain’s teeth bites down gently. “Mm, but you taste _so_ much better.”

Felix rolls his eyes, biting his lip to stop any sound coming out as Sylvain’s hands grasp at his hips. They’re pulled forward, grinding his crotch against Sylvain’s leg. Sylvain’s mouth doesn’t leave Felix’s neck. That tongue, his teeth—it’s clear he’s intending on leaving some kind of mark.

“God, Sylvain, seriously—” he catches a moan in his throat, “don’t tell me you’ve been thinking about this _all_ night.”

Sylvain’s head emerges, a mischievous grin on his face. “I mean, what do you expect when your trousers are that tight? It’s no wonder that guy wouldn’t get his eyes off you, even if I hated it.”

“Don’t tell me you’re _still_ jealous.” Felix sighs as there’s no answer, unable to stop an amused smile appearing on his face. “So you get all handsy once you’re jealous, apparently.”

Sylvain hums, squeezing at Felix’s hips as his lips aim for the other’s neck again. Felix’s hands lower to Sylvain’s upper arms to push him back.

“You know what you’re going to have to do for me?”

“Oh?” The slightest quirk of Sylvain’s eyebrow. “What do you want me to do, baby?”

“Get your shoes off so I’m not left cleaning the carpet after you.”

“Man, I love it when you talk dirty.”

Felix can’t prevent a laugh. His hand is held lightly over Sylvain’s face, enjoying the amusement on his face, before he backs away and allows Sylvain the room to take off his jacket and shoes. Felix walks across the room in the meantime, stretching his arms above his head. His body is surprisingly hot after not being in the cold too long ago. It’s almost embarrassing how much such a short moment has turned him on.

He likes to imagine he’s hiding it, but Sylvain’s hawk-like eyes for this kind of thing have probably noticed it all.

As Sylvain hooks his jacket onto the hanger in the corridor, Felix has settled himself onto the couch in the living area. He watches as Sylvain walks over, the hunger in his eyes far from gone.

“Still not quenched your thirst, have you?”

“Come on, like that was enough.” Sylvain settles himself down next to Felix. “Only if it’s cool with you, obviously.”

Felix shuffles over. A leg is swung over Sylvain’s lap, settling himself in it with a hand resting on Sylvain’s chest. The other cups his cheek. “Like you can look at me like that, push me into a wall, and not get me going as well.”

“Good point. Just wanted to be a gentleman.”

“A gentleman,” Felix scoffs. “You’re anything but, you animal.”

That very animal grins with the same mischievousness as before. His hands cup Felix’s own face in return, bringing him in for a kiss. It is a little gentler than before. Perhaps an attempt to make up for his spontaneous attitude previously. A little grumble from Felix, and pressing his body into the other, is all it takes for the kiss to grow deeper, rougher, once again.

Sylvain’s hands don’t remain cupping Felix’s face sweetly for long. The latter wouldn’t expect it, not when he’s as heated up as he is right now. They trail over the sides of Felix’s waist. Down over to his hips, running over his backside. Felix’s lips part as those hands squeeze. Sylvain takes advantage in an instant, his tongue creeping into the other’s mouth and bringing him that little closer.

Both inhale as their lips part. The slightest moment to grin, Sylvain’s eyes scanning each and every inch of Felix’s face. His lips are soon lowering, kissing beneath his ear, as he says, “Feels to me like someone’s getting pretty excited so soon.”

Felix grumbles. He’s not quite able to pull himself back when Sylvain’s hands keep their bodies pressed so close together. “Like you’re any dif— _shit,_ Sylvain—” Sylvain pushes his hips forward to work his crotch into the bulge in Felix’s trousers. A moan is released before Felix can even think about stopping it. He feels his face begin to flush.

“Look at you,” says Sylvain, still with that stupid grin of his. “I’ve barely done _anything_ and you’re already that hard. Feeling okay?”

“What do you expect, when I—”

“When you what?” Sylvain’s lips trail down, placing a kiss down onto Felix’s exposed collarbone. Right on the inside. He knows that’s where it’s sensitive. “So does getting a little rough with you the moment we’re in the house turn you on this much? It’s not the first time, though …”

Felix shakes his head in exasperation, placing a kiss on Sylvain’s neck. “Maybe stop working out the details and just hurry up and do something?” Much better that than Sylvain teasing him with the exact reasons why he is getting so heated up.

Although that’s not the only way Sylvain can tease, it seems.

A knowing grin tugs on that man’s lips. He leans to Felix’s face, joining their lips back together. A single hand wanders back up Felix’s body. Up underneath the T-shirt, a shiver as those warm fingers touch against cool skin. They trail up to Felix’s chest.

Sylvain parts from the kiss with a bite of Felix’s bottom lip. Felix’s leans back in, wanting those lips back, but his own gasp stops him; Sylvain’s fingertips are stroking over one of his nipples.

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted another kiss?”

Holding in a groan, Felix says, “Want to stop with that attitude before I leave you to jack off alone?”

“Mm, no. You’re not going anywhere, angel.”

The hand still resting on Felix’s rear squeezes, as though to make a point. Another kiss. The slightest whimper releases as Sylvain’s fingertips pinch at his nipple. A hand is held over Felix’s mouth to hide it, but it’s far too late if that glint in Sylvain’s eyes is anything to go by.

“Someone’s a little flustered today,” Sylvain says, almost in a sing-song voice. His grin grows as Felix punches his chest lightly.

“And someone is being a grade A jerk. I thought you’d be all over me by now if you’ve apparently had your eyes on me all night.”

“That was the original plan, _but_ I saw how cute you are today and … well, plans change, and I want to tease you instead.”

“Such an idiot.” Still, Felix is smiling, removing his hand to bring their lips back into a kiss. It reaches down instead. Creeping underneath Sylvain’s own shirt, fingers stroking over the lining of the muscle underneath. It only seems to urge Sylvain on further.

Both hands secure themselves tighter on Felix’s hips. Bring him as close as the material between them will allow. Sylvain begins to rock his hips, a choked sound muffled by his tongue; the bulge in Sylvain’s trousers grinds straight between Felix’s ass cheeks.

And—God. Felix should seriously not be as aroused as he is right now, Sylvain’s teeth now nibbling at his neck or not.

“F-Fuck, Sylvain—”

“What’s the matter?” Sylvain kisses deeper, teeth harder, right on the side of Felix’s neck. The latter doesn’t even think about holding back a moan. “You’re a tough guy, aren’t you? Surely this isn’t turning you into a mess?”

Oh, but it is. Felix is hardly sure on how he is even keeping himself upright at this moment. He bites down onto his lip hard enough to cause pain. Sylvain is still making those marks, Felix unsure how prominent. There’s little care in how long they might stay.

“I don’t fancy wearing a scarf,” Felix says regardless, inhaling deeply; Sylvain’s hips have grown slightly rougher. “Not when the weather is meant to be getting warmer.”

“What? You’re saying you’d _mind_ people knowing you’re mine?” Felix can’t quite hold back the moan from Sylvain’s movements this time, as those words are said. “I _knew_ it.”

“Don’t even say it.”

“You like me being jealous, don’t you?”

“No.”

Sylvain sniggers against Felix’s neck. “You’ve never been that great of a liar, you know. Why do you like it, baby?”

“I never said I _did.”_ Felix’s hand shoots out from beneath Sylvain’s shirt. But once again, by the time the back of it covers Felix’s mouth, it’s too late to stifle a moan from Sylvain’s humping. How much Felix wishes there was nothing in the way. But simultaneously, it feels _far_ better than it should.

“Come on, tell me. I can’t know what turns you on properly if you don’t tell me.”

“Like you don’t have a list of that as long as your arm already.”

“I know, that’s how I’m so _excellent_ at sex.” Sylvain grins over Felix’s sigh. “But the more I know—”

“I just like knowing that I’m different,” Felix mumbles. “That—that you only have eyes for me.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Sylvain pecks at Felix’s collarbone. “Don’t tell me you’re worried that I think about other people.”

Felix shakes his head. “Not anymore.”

“Then …?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hmm. Maybe, just maybe,” a small nip, “you like a _little_ possessiveness. Just a bit.”

“What? No!”

“Yeah, you totally do!”

“I _don’t._ I could kick your ass. I don’t need you to be possessive.”

“Oh, you totally could, and you don’t _need_ me to. But come on. It’s different here, right?” Sylvain rises his head back up, trying to make eye contact with Felix, grinning from ear-to-ear. “I mean, everything’s different in the bedroom—”

“This is the couch.”

“And we sometimes fuck away from the apartment in general, who cares about specifics? What I’m saying is that it’s okay to like certain things sexually that you usually wouldn’t in day-to-day life. Like … you wouldn’t _generally_ enjoy being pushed into a wall, would you?”

Felix mouth opens and closes, as though this is a personal insult. “I—fine. I get your point.”

“So I learn something new that I can use with you, heh.”

“Don’t go chuckling like that, you sound as th—” He’s cut off by his own gasp. Sylvain’s hands squeeze at his backside, still thrusting those hips forward.

“Too bad you didn’t mention something sooner.” Sylvain’s voice has dropped, the amusement and chipper tone from before vanishing. His lips return to Felix’s neck. Slow and deep over the marks left there previously. “I could have shown that creep that you’re mine.”

“ _Fuck,_ Sylvain—” The moan cannot be held back. And considering Sylvain did little more action than what he already has … He definitely can’t deny any of that man’s accusations anymore. Not when they’re causing Felix to grind his backside over Sylvain’s bulge in return.

“Yeah, that’s totally not a turn-on for you, is it?”

“Shut _up.”_

“How about you make me?” A tongue trails up Felix’s neck, mouth hovering right by his earlobe. “No, I think I’ve turned you into too much of a mess for that, huh?”

Felix searches his mind for a witty reply, but he comes up short. All he can think about is that hot breath on his neck. Those hands that grasp onto him so tightly, he’d think that it’d be their last chance. Sylvain continuing those movements of his hips and— _shit._

“S-Sylvain—” His voice is breathless. The legs straddling Sylvain tremble.

“Hm? What’s the matter?” Teeth nibble at Felix’s earlobe. Sylvain asks, right into his ear, a voice low and brimming with lust, “I’ve gotten you real worked up, haven’t I, kitten?”

And with that, Felix is gone.

He is at least prepared to press a hand over his mouth to stop the cry. But the jolt of his body, and how he immediately straightens up with horrified eyes, speaks a lot in itself. Sylvain own eyes widen, and his mouth opens to speak, but not before Felix is sliding off to one side. His hand shifts to cover his face instead.

“Oh God, no—”

“Did you just come?”

“ _Don’t_ say it!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, come on—” Felix bats away the hand that reaches for him. “Awh, Felix, don’t.”

“I’ve never—you didn’t even put a hand down there!”

“I mean, it’s not like I have to. And I’m sure your trousers are fine.”

“It’s still— _God.”_ Both hands are hiding Felix’s face now. “It’s humiliating. So humiliating.”

“But why?”

“Why do you _think?”_

Felix breathes out, running his hands down his face with his eyes closed. If only the ground would swallow him whole. The next best thing is fleeing, and his underwear straight in the wash before there’s any sign of evidence. Or any chance of Sylvain’s current attempt at being reassuring quickly turns to teasing.

Neither happens, however, as Sylvain takes hold of Felix’s wrists and brings his hands away from his face.

“You’re so clueless,” says Sylvain. Felix blinks, too confused to properly acknowledge the lust that remains in that man’s eyes.

“What do you—”

He’s cut off by his own gasp as he’s pushed down onto the sofa, wrists pinned above his head. His eyes are wide as he stares back up at Sylvain hovering above him. Mouth open with the desire to make some sort of remark, yet finding the ability to do so completely ripped away from him.

“It proves I turned you on that much, you idiot.”

“Don’t call me an idiot!” Felix snaps. “ _You’re_ the idiot!”

“What did I do now?!”

“You—you knew what was going to happen with that dirty talk!”

“I mean, not _that_ specifically, but—”

“ _Ugh.”_

“Can you stop trying to bite my head off for _one_ second as I say that if anything, it’s totally hot?!”

Felix once again does his best impression of a goldfish. If his face has not been red already, it certainly is now. Especially as he’s properly acknowledging that he’s currently pinned down by his wrists.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Sylvain leans down, that grin returned. “You’re a fool, Felix.”

“Says the biggest fool of them all.”

Sylvain responds simply with his grin growing that little more. He leans in, lips returning back to Felix. The kiss somehow feels even more electrifying than before.

After several moments pass, Felix feels his arms move closer together on the sofa. One eye opens to try and see what Sylvain is doing. It becomes clear when his wrists are overlapped. A single hand encases them instead, and somehow, it’s enough for Felix to moan into their kiss as he clenches his hands into fists.

All right, maybe it does turn him on a little to have Sylvain act this way.

Sylvain parts, smiling at the heavy breaths Felix releases. “At least wait until I get your trousers off this time.”

Felix groans. “Ugh, I _knew_ you were going to end up teasing me about it!”

“You’re just too cute to tease.” Sylvain laughs as Felix attempts to lodge his knee into Sylvain’s stomach, the latter using his now free hand to keep it down. “Ooh, the kitten is being feisty.”

“Stop calling me a kitten.”

“Because you’re _such_ a ferocious tiger right now, aren’t you?” Sylvain’s eyes unmistakably flicker up at Felix’s wrists. His grip tightens as Felix attempts to pull his wrists free. “You’re trying _so_ hard.”

“I—shut up.”

Sylvain laughs again over the weak comeback. His hand brings its way down Felix’s leg. Towards the waistband of his trousers, shirt folded up a little to reveal it. Sylvain’s fingers begin to unfasten the button and pull down the zip. His teeth tug up Felix’s shirt further in the meantime. That hand holding down Felix isn’t going anywhere for now, it seems.

“Don’t start teasing me,” Felix mutters, his hips beginning to arch up of their own accord as Sylvain’s hand rests near his crotch.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby.” Felix raises an eyebrow. “Okay, not today _,_ then.”

Sylvain kisses Felix’s stomach as he pulls down the latter’s trousers. Felix blinks and looks upwards, anywhere but his underwear and taunting smirks, but Sylvain keeps to his word of not teasing Felix too much. The underwear shifts down Felix’s thighs as well. He lifts his hips and legs, assisting Sylvain in removing them whilst the latter only uses one hand.

Said hand soon has Sylvain humming in thought as it takes out a compact bottle of lube from the pocket of his jeans. Which is hardly a surprise to Felix.

“Of course you had that there.”

“I’ve reached a dilemma,” says Sylvain, letting out a dramatic sigh. “This is awkward with only one hand, but you look hot like this, so …”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to tease.”

“Teasing? I’m just saying the truth.”

And judging by that tone, the blink of his eyes, he actually means it. Unbelievable.

The bottle of lube is placed next to Sylvain’s legs. He wants to savour the moment of pinning Felix to the couch, apparently; his free hand instead roams back up Felix’s chest, his mouth following. Felix holds back a moan over the tongue that laps over a nipple. Teeth follow, biting gently. A line of kisses trails up Felix’s chest to reach his lips.

And, after a little more attention, Sylvain finally lets go.

“If we were upstairs, I would just handcuff you,” says Sylvain, once again holding down a knee which tries to attack him, “but I suppose this isn’t the day.”

“Surprised you don’t have that on you, too. Horny bastard.”

Sylvain roars with laughter. Felix can’t help a chuckle escaping him as well. His now free hands cup Sylvain’s cheeks, bringing him into a kiss as the other blindly begins to lube his fingers.

Their kiss breaks, Felix planting a second on Sylvain’s cheek. “Sylvain?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you have condoms, too? The couch, I don’t want to—”

“You know me, baby. Of course I do.”

Felix shakes his head, a smirk tugging at his lips. True to his word, Sylvain fetches a couple of condoms from his other pocket. He hands one to Felix. “Put it on now, just in case you come again.”

“You said you _wouldn’t_ tease.”

Minutes later, the condom is on, Felix assisting Sylvain in removing his own bottoms whilst one hand is still prepared for Felix. The latter takes another condom to pull down Sylvain’s dick. His fingers trail upwards after, capturing Sylvain’s moan in a kiss.

Sylvain’s left hand runs over Felix’s thigh. Squeezes it, questioning silently. Felix’s legs spread open a little more in response. A lubed finger enters, Felix gasping against Sylvain’s mouth. The hand on the back of Sylvain’s head brings him deeper into the kiss.

The finger works up a faster rhythm. An arm wraps around Sylvain’s neck tightly, fingers grasping at his shirt. His forehead presses against Sylvain’s as their lips part. He tries to speak, but all that releases is a breathless moan.

“More?” asks Sylvain. He places a kiss on Felix’s forehead when the latter nods. A second finger follows.Felix’s back arches, head falling back against the sofa. Pride isn’t enough to stop him from holding back those moans anymore.

“I could just do this to you, and it’d be enough,” says Sylvain, sounding amused. Felix huffs—his head isn’t in the clouds enough to praise Sylvain on how good he is at this.

“Don’t you dare leave it at this,” says Felix, hands which tremble slightly reaching for the bottle of lube. “Not after all you’ve said to me.”

“So you _are_ enjoying it, aren’t you?”

“You’d be dense to not—” Felix inhales sharply; Sylvain has increased his pace, “n-not notice.”

He pops the cap off. Sylvain’s fingers pull out momentarily as Felix sits up. He moans as they enter him again. The lube on his hand allows it to run smoothly up Sylvain’s erection, and he relishes in the groan he receives in return.

“That’s one way to get me ready,” says Sylvain, not stopping his fingers as Felix’s coats him in a layer of lube, fingers stroking up and teasing the head. “Shit, babe—”

Felix places a kiss at Sylvain’s jaw, a second following on his neck. He continues working his hand on Sylvain’s erection. Annoyingly, he seems less inclined to climax spontaneously, leaving that embarrassment saved for Felix. Not to mention the near whine when those fingers leave him.

“Sylvain, don’t—”

“You’re saying you don’t want me to fuck you properly, baby?”

Felix groans in exasperation. “You know I don’t mean—” A kiss cuts off his speech, tongue muffling the moan as Sylvain presses forward, head of his dick resting at his entrance. He breaks free with a gasp. “ _P_ _lease—”_

“Oh, I’m sure lucky today.” Sylvain lifts Felix’s legs, pulling them up onto his shoulders as he pushes forward. A broken moan escapes Felix over the head beginning to press inside. “I even got a _please!”_

“Don’t make me beg for it, I just,” Felix inhales sharply; Sylvain has edged himself that little closer, “I need you, Sylvain.”

Sylvain’s teeth bite at his lip; those words have got to him. “Ah, screw it. I can’t wait around either.”

He pushes himself instead properly at last. Careful, even now after all he has said, as he builds up a smooth rhythm. His hand holds Felix’s away from his mouth to stop the moans that escape it. Felix doubts it would have done much to silence them anyway.

His other hand grasps tightly at the back of Sylvain’s shirt. Anything to ground him, as the pleasure coursing through him, the sound of their skin slapping together, Sylvain’s scent—all of his senses combine together, almost overwhelming.

“A-Ah—” His moans are already breathless. “Right there, keep going—”

“Harder too, baby?”

Felix nods, back arching as Sylvain does exactly that. And … a scream. He actually screams out Sylvain’s name, his hand unable to cover his mouth in time, and something flashes in those eyes bearing into him. A wave of embarrassment washes over him. But he’s too far gone to acknowledge that properly.

Sylvain returns to Felix’s lips, a brief kiss mostly to simply bite at his bottom lip. A hand takes the arm gripping around his shoulders. His wrists are pinned once again by his head. Sylvain maintains those thrusts, forehead leaning against Felix, grinning at the higher moan he’s received.

“Say you’re mine, Felix.”

Another moan. “I’m yours, always—”

Lips take Felix’s. A little softer, a lingering sweetness. Both find their release some time later. Felix first, much to his shame, although Sylvain does the same mere seconds later. Both are left panting as Sylvain steadies himself to a stop. The grip on Felix loosens, and Felix breathes out deeply, eyes closed as he leans his head back.

“Fuck,” he says.

“Yeah, we did just do that, didn’t we?”

Felix slaps Sylvain’s arm. “You know what I mean.”

“I do. It means you had a blast.”

His eyes open, finding a playful smile on Sylvain’s face. He rolls his eyes, straightening himself up as he takes the filled condom off himself. “It wasn’t bad.”

“Wow, that’s high praise. I’ll relish in it.”

Felix smirks, grabbing hold of a packet of wipes from the coffee table. He hands it to Sylvain after taking one out and begins to clean himself off. “How about I say that was far more enjoyable than being at the club?”

“That _is_ better. And I guess we have that guy to thank for getting me in this mood.”

“Huh. He was good for something _,_ then. Surprisingly.” Felix reaches for a blanket that hangs over the sofa, using it to cover himself—he doesn’t exactly have the same option of putting his underwear back on like Sylvain. “Why _did_ he rile you up?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know I’m not the type to go enjoy others flirting with me. And you knew I could handle him. So why be jealous?”

Sylvain scratches the back of his head. “Well, I just … don’t like imagining what they’re thinking. And I’ve never really loved someone, not like I love you, so I just … yeah. I didn’t like it.”

Felix hums. “I can get that.”

Before he can even blink, there are arms bringing him into a hug, squeezing him. “I mean, I _really_ love you.” Sylvain pecks the top of Felix’s head. “Totally, one-hundred percent, adore you.”

“Ugh, _stop.”_ There’s no stopping Sylvain kissing either cheek, nor the smile that breaks out on Felix’s face. “Fine, I’m glad. I do like that you only have eyes for me. After your history …”

“Means you’re special,” says Sylvain, bringing Felix in for a kiss.

That’s quite a content thought—being special. Almost as though he’s his ‘one and only.’ Despite all the doubts he might have had in the start, he knows now what separates him from the rest. Why they have remained together for this long. And, Felix realises, that jealousy is only further proof of this.

He has no qualms against letting himself fall asleep in Sylvain’s arms on that sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed my self-indulgence!
> 
> I think after having my work be like, 90% the same ship for a couple of years, I'm having so much fun with these two and I'll probably make them the pairing I most actively write for. I'd love to make some mutuals and friends in the fandom, so if you'd like to come find me on social media and have a chat, you're more than welcome to!  
> My usernames are Oliver__Niko on Twitter and Instagram, oliverniko on Tumblr. I also have a NSFW Twitter under the username nikobynight!
> 
> Take care!


End file.
